AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle
|Shortname=AKMN |image= AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle left.png|Left side AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle right.png|Right side AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle icon.png|Icon |Class=Weapons |Sub-Type=Assault rifles |Caliber=7.62x39 mm |Firing modes=Single Fire, Full Auto |Weight=3.525 |Inventory size=5x2 |- |Rate of fire=600 |Effective distance=400 |Ergonomics=39 |Accuracy=0.06 |Sighting range=500 |Vertical recoil=134 |Horizontal recoil=281 |Muzzle velocity=416 |- |Explosion delay= |Explosion radius= |Maximum throwing damage= |Fragment counts= |- |Ammo type=7.62x39 mm BP 7.62x39 mm HP 7.62x39 mm PS 7.62x39 mm T45M 7.62x39 mm US }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= Gas block=AK-74 Gas tube AKM (6PP1 Sb.1-2) gas tube Handguard with a gas block combo by TROY Kiba Arms VDM CS gas tube UltiMAK M1-B gas tube for AK |-| Muzzle=Izhmash 7.62x39 flash hider for AKML system Izhmash 7.62x39 AKM muzzlebrake & compensator (6P1 0-14) Lantac Drakon 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Molot 7.62x39 Vepr KM / VPO-136 muzzlebrake & compensator Spike tactical dynacomp 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Venom Antidote muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Direct Thread Mount adapter for Silencerco Hybrid 46. Taktika Tula AK and AKM adapter Hexagon AKM 7.62x39 sound suppressor PBS-1 7.62x39 silencer Rotor-43 7.62x39 muzzle brake |-| Pistol grip=Izhmash AK bakelite pistol grip (6P4 Sb.8V) Izhmash AK polymer pistol grip (6P1 Sb.8) Izhmash AK-12 regular pistol grip Izhmash AK-74 Textolite pistol grip (6P4 SB.9) Izhmash AKM bakelite pistol grip Magpul MOE pistol grip for AK Molot AK balkelite pistol grip PP-19-01 Izhmash pistol grip Tapco SAW-Style black pistol grip for AK Tapco SAW-Style FDE pistol grip for AK US Palm pistol grip for AK Zenit RK-3 AK pistol grip |-| Receiver & dust cover=Izhmash AKM dust cover (6P1 0-1) Molot AKM type dust cover Zenit B-33 dust cover for AK-74 |-| Rear sight=AKM Standard Rearsight (6P1 Sb.2-1) AKMB system rear sight Tactica Tula TT01 Rearsight Weaver Adapter |-| Stock=AKM/AK-74 PT Lock Fab Defense UAS for AK Izhmash polymer AK-74 stock (6P20 Sb.7) Izhmash wooden AK-74 stock (6P20 Sb.5) Izhmash wooden AKM stock (6P1 Sb.5) ME adapter for AK Molot wooden VPO-136 stock Molot wooden VPO-209 stock Zhukov-S for AK |-| Magazin=Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (black) 30-round 7.62x39 magazine for АK-103 and compatible weapons 7.62x39 ribbed metal magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Bakelite 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Izhmash 6L10 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AK aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AKMS aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash AK magazine (issued ‘55 or later) 30-round for 7.62x39 AK and compatibles Molot 6P2.Sb-11 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Pmag 30 AK/AKM GEN M3 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (black) Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (FDE) |-| Charging handle=Zenit RP-1 charge handle for AK |-| Front=AKMP system front sight device }} Variants *AKMN2 6P1N2 :The AKMN2 kit consists of a base model AKMN and a N-SPUM night vision scope (GRAU Index: 1PN58)https://firearmcentral.fandom.com/wiki/NSPUM AKMN2 6P1N2 kit mounted to it. : Trivia Gallery AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMN2 6P1N2 (1).png|AKMN2 6P1N2 AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle AKMN2 6P1N2 (2).png|AKMN2 6P1N2 AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle - AKMB and PBS-1.jpg|AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle - AKMB and PBS-1 AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle - closeup.jpg|AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle - closeup AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle - without dustcover.jpg|AKMN 7.62x39 assault rifle - without dustcover Patch Changes See also References Category:Assault rifles Category:7.62x39 mm